It's my life
by bonnefoybabe14
Summary: A little story I pulled together a long time ago. It may gross you out if you don't like the mentions of vomit. Anton,Sophia and their families are vampires.


((Hi LittleLoverBoy12 here, here is a story about Anton and Sophia of how they met...Took no time I made it up as I went along =-)! It's by Antons point of view. ENJOY! (Him, his dad and

His brother are vampires))

I stood by the mirror In my room and straightened my shirt collar so I could put my blue topaz collar over it gently. I heard shuffling feet along my royal red carpet and spun round to see Fredrich standing by me just standing slightly below my hips.

"Well, aren't you going to go to the ballroom,you never know there might be a young lady just for you,"

"I'll be right there,let me get ready" I said through slightly closed teeth. I pulled my purple-navy blue coat on and clacked down the carpeted stairs in my stupid aqua-marine shoes that father had bought me.

"Ah,there he is, girls Antons here so take as much time with him as you want!"

"Hellooo Anton" they cooed

It was the two pink haired twins Rochelle and Ruby and they had giant greyish blue eyes

"Eh, Hello there girls" I said trying my best to make it sound like I hadn't noticed them.

"Oh don't be like zat" Rochelle told me grabbing my shoulder. Ruby grabbed my other one and slowly turned her blue eyes to my blue topaz collar.

"Is that...real?" She asked curiously while Rochelle ran her black lace gloved hand down my jacket

"Are you cold?" She asked suddenly taking my hands and then looking forward into my face I moved away a little.

"Well are you" she asked reaching closer to my lips. Suddenly I had no control of myself and grabbed her head and kissed her with my Father and Ruby watching. Ruby ran forward and pulled Rochelle away from me.

I ran over to the drinks table and got a drink.

"Blech, gross,why did I kiss her?" I asked myself. Rochelle and Ruby were flirting with my brother Fredrich and I stood in the hallway looking for glaring eyes. No-one, good. I ran out onto the balcony and stood staring out onto the misty horizon. My hair was itching my ear so I pulled the random strand into my face and started blowing on it letting it float at eye level and then waited until it fell to blow on it again.

"You'll need a haircut soon enough won't you?" Someone asked from behind me. I turned around to see who it was. A young lady stood there, her hair was a beautiful purple and it hung down her back in a fish tail braid. She was wearing a baby pink and baby purple dress with white lace around the chest are and at the bottom.

"Oops did I startle you?" She asked curiously.

"No dear...um?" I didn't know her name and wanted to address her properly.

"Oh my manners I'm miss Sophia Cimörelli " she answered "who are you?" She asked wanting to know me more but before I had a chance to answer my father yelled my name so I'd come.

"ANTHONY HERZEN!" He screeched.

"Call me Anton ok!" I called to her before hiding behind a pillar.

My father walked out onto the balcony his shoes thumping on the stone with anger.

"Excuse me miss have you seen a blond lad out here?" He asked and I saw Sophias hand raise pointing a finger over to the pillar I was standing behind. My father stomped over and grabbed me by my hair.

"You're coming with me young man" he said not even looking behind him. He cracked his whip. He took me out onto the ballroom floor and shoved me into the middle. I clambered to my feet and let him turn me so my back was to him and the he took off my jacket and shirt and whipped the floor before saying.

"LISTEN UP! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU LIE AND DISOBEY ME!" He shouted out to the people in the ballroom. He picked up the whip and started cracking it against my back. The agonizing pain ran through me mercilessly. I tried to block it out but it was to strong. After 20 whips father threw the whip down and gave me my shirt.

It was the end of the ball and I was still holding my shirt in my cold and shaky hands. Sophia walked over and kissed me much like I did to Rochelle.

I pulled on my shirt and felt a pain run through me. I winced.

"Athhh" I shivered slightly. My father looked over.

"Anthony take the shirt off, now" he slowly told me. I obeyed. I stared at my shirt in disbelief, it was pinkish. I couldn't believe it, it was covered in blood.

"Oh Anthony this is my fault I'm so sorry" he said walking over and rubbing my arms softly.

"It's ok father I deserved it didn't I" I answered grabbing a bottle of water and a box of bandages and passing them to him.

"Oh alright" he said taking them and sorting me out.

I ran up to my bedroom my hair flying everywhere and my shoes clicking across the floor.

"Tired?" Nigel asked as my arm brushed past him. I just ignored him and slumped into my room.

"ANTHONY" my father called as my dinner repeated on me. I felt sick and ran over to the rubbish bin and threw up.

"Anthony are you ok?" My dad and Nigel asked walking into my room to find me alright and sitting on the end of my bed and twirling a piece of hair around my finger.

They walked out and went downstairs.

The next morning I woke up feeling a little sick and ran down the carpeted stairs to get a drink. Father obviously heard because he walked in front of me and put his cold hands on my shoulders.

"Are you ok Anthony?" He asked slowly turning to the cupboard and picking up a glass and then walking over to the sink to fill it up. He passed it to me generously.

"Thanks father." I answered as I held it in my left hand while poking my fang with the other one.

I walked to my room and put the glass by my bed. It had been pretty obvious, my shoes make hell hear me coming. I had a terribly bad pain in my mouth and felt something on my tongue. I spat it out to see it was my fang. I tried to keep calm but couldn't.

"DAAAAAAD" I screamed a bit shakily. Yet again hell heard me coming I'm so frightfully loud. Father ran in gasping and spluttering with Nigel.

"Anthony,are you ok?" He asked as I held the UN-blood covered fang between my pale fingers.

"Oh?" He answered turning to Nigel and asked if it was possible. Nigel knew the answer.

"Is that so Anthony Herzen?" He asked giving me the curios eye with a bit of I'm waiting young man look. I hated being addressed by my full name but I just nodded sheepishly

"Oh Anthony,after I told you not to" Father said grabbing me by the coat,about to punish me when,a gentle,but loud enough to hear,knock on the door made us all stop in our tracks. Nigel opened it. It was Sophia.

"I'd like to talk to Anton Herzen please" she asked gently. I gripped a firm hand over my mouth,slung out of my father's grip and dashed to the bathroom.

"Go check on him Sophie" I heard father ask. Then I first heard Sophia shout.

"ITS SOPHIA!" She screeched storming off to find me. She dashed to the bathroom and found me leaning by the bath tub. She asked me the question. I had no idea if I was alive or dead.

"S-s-s-Sophia?" I asked stuttering between my word to her.

She walked over and and held me. "Yes Anton it's me, Sophia"

I was so glad to see her again and hugged her back.

I clambered to my feet and left running to the ballroom floor. Sophia followed. I walked into the ballroom and stood me legs closed and feet a little width apart from each other. My vampirish coat fell at the right length down. My shirt was pristine white because I changed it and my blond curls were stuck behind my ears. My ears were pointy (all vampires are) and my eyes were closed. Suddenly the devil played me and a strand of hair fell in my face. I gulped and father said during this time hands behind backs. My dad finished inspecting Fredrich and walked over to Nigel. Suddenly I had a brainstorm. I pulled the bottle of saltwater out of my pocket and drank it while dad wasn't looking.

"Father may I be dismissed I don't feel very well" I said clutching my stomach. Then the saltwater hit me.

"Ughhh" I mumbled gripping one hand over my mouth.

"Well you look fine" he said going back to inspecting Nigel. I couldn't hold it in but tried.

"Father please" I begged my face looking even paler than I normally was.

"Anthony what did you eat or drink or is this a joke?" He asked looking slowly into my Crystal blue eyes.

"I don't know but I...Ughhh" I said stopping and groaning.

"You are dismissed for five minutes" he answered letting me be dismissed.

I dashed to the spare room for guests(which is also the sick bay). I got in there and grabbed a bucket. I knelt down and threw up and at that time I hadn't even thought of why I did such a silly thing.

"Are you alright, should I get you a drink?" I heard a voice. I stopped realizing that it was Sophias voice I had heard.

"D...d..don't trouble..." I stuttered but then stopped and threw up again.

"ANTHONY,5 MINUTES MEANS 5 MINUTES!" Father yelled stomping up to the door. He opened it and stopped to see me leaning over the bucket and Sophia gently rubbing my back.

"Anthony,what have you been eating?!" He then spied the bottle of water on the floor. He picked it up and tasted it.

"Saltwater why would you h...YOU LITTLE CHEEK!"He said starting gentle and then moving to a yell.

"You didn't want an inspection did you?" He asked emptying the bottle into the sink that was in the room. Then I started sniffling,turning it to a sob then a wail. Sophia obviously felt sorry for me and hugged me. Then it was the bad bit. I vomited like there was no tomorrow and dad rushed over to rub my back. Sophia did as well.

I took a deep breath and let dad fiddle about with me. My coat was to high on my arms and my trousers had slipped down revealing the black band around my boxers. I pulled them up so they were at the right height.

"Anthony what do you get up to?" He asked me as I pulled down my jacket sleeves and pulled down my shirt.

"Not a lot in these days Father,I can't seem to make myself happy" I answered looking at the Elysian box sitting on the table by my bed. I walked to it and opened the bottom using the special code it had.

"Where did you get that?" Father asked running his hand over the gilded lid of the box and then looking at the picture of me and my granddaughter formally known now as my stepdaughter because I'm to young to be a grandfather. I hadn't expected him to say that and gulped.

"Um I uh found it I guess" I answered and that was a complete lie. I actually snuck into my father's room and took back after he had confiscated it. I smiled warmly at the sight of Katia. She was very alike to my dear Sophia.

"Anthony,I want to see you tomorrow...it's inspection day...again because my girlfriend Charlotte wants to see you ok." Father said making me jump.

"Yes father" I answered and walked off to my room.

I waltzed happily over to my wardrobe. I had my purple beats by Dr Dre on and was listening to The Other Side by Jason Derülo. I grabbed my long sleeved shirt and slung it on. I looked a little funny wearing a shirt and informal trousers. I picked out my purple trousers and slipped my others off. I was standing in my shirt and purple trousers and I looked a little plain. I grabbed one of my blue topaz in the middle collars from its hanging space and clipped it around my shirt collar. Then Fredrich walked in and tugged on my trouser leg.

"STOP IT FREDRICH!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

"Sorry Anton..." he said walking out of my room. I brushed my hair and then put my cape on.

I slipped my small feet into my shoes and walked downstairs.

Fredrich was in a blue suit and black shoes. Nigel was in his classic green suit and blue shoes.

Charlotte,as I had figured out, was in a long white wedding dress. I wondered if she wore it every day or just to meet important people.

"Oh yes, Alfrid have your boys met my daughter?" She asked twiddling a strand of deep chestnut hair.

"No,I didn't realise you had one Charlotte" he answered.

" No, she's adopted and...Alfrid,you can call me Charlie if you want to" she said.

Then she spotted me looking at the floor and Charlotte's brother Darren did as well.

"Is this Anthony?" She asked politely looking at me.

"Yes" my father answered.

"Oh he's positively gorgeous Alfrid, he looks just like Mellisa doesn't he" she said hugging me and fiddling with my hair.

"Do you want to see my daughter?" She asked me as I looked for Fredrich but he had gone to his room.

"Yes please" I answered.

"This is Lyona" Charlotte said.

" wow,unique name" I said looking at the young girl. She had cherryade red hair, deep brown eyes and she was wearing skinney jeans,a Sex in my City shirt and purple converse.

"Va mulțumim Antony si a ta este la fel de bine ... in România"

"Huh...Nu știam ca Ai vorbit română" I asked twiddling my hair.

"Oh, Eu pot vorbi si in engleză" she answered.

"Can you then I can't remember much Romanian"

"You're Anton...yes?"

"Yes" I said and then held her shoulders.

"Oh,Lyona we need to go to see your aunt ok"

I yawned and slumped of to bed crying softly to myself.

"Anton...what's up?" Fredrich asked me but I just ignored him and started bawling.

"Anthony...shh you'll make yourself sick" my dad said "now now...what's wrong?"

"I want a mother!" I bawled

"Well, you'll be happy to hear that me and Charlotte are getting married...tomorrow"father answered passing me a package.

The next day I woke up happy and looked at the package. I walked over to it and opened it. It was a pair of black suit trousers and a black blazer with a small red rose.

I already had a shirt on because I had put it on before I went to sleep so all I had to do was get everything else on and the tacky pair of black shoes.

I walk downstairs and meet Fredrich and Nigel. Fredrich was in a black suit like mine and Nigel was in his normal suit.

"Anton!" Sophia shouted and hugged me. She was in the same dress she wore to the ball a couple of days ago.

"Hey step-father" Katia said smiling and giving me a hug.

Charlotte walked in as well and hugged me. "So...you exited?" She asked me.

"Yes...why wouldn't I be" I answered.

The next day... I woke up feeling really sick. I sat up in bed and my head was spinning madly.

"Mum!" I shouted and Charlotte ran in

"What's wrong" she asked

"I feel sick" I answered and she smiled a little sympathetically.

"Alright...it's probably nothing you may just feel it but are not going to be" she said sitting by me,which made me frightfully nervous sometimes and my stomach churned like there was a rollercoaster full of loops in there.

I couldn't hold it in and threw up on Charlotte.

"Oh God...I'm so sorry" I said and was sick again.

"Alright, alright, it's ok...I'll just get changed" she said hugging me and then she called dad.

"Alfrid...your sons puked everywhere!" She shouted

"On you!?" He asked her

"Yes...and in his lap"

"Be right there!"

Dad walked into my room holding a bucket and passed it to me.

"Get up sweetie" he said to Charlotte as she pulled her dress off.(cheeky monkey bra and pants...)

"Yup...I'll chuck this in the wash basket"she said and helped dad roll the duvet cover up.

"Sorry dad, sorry Charlotte" I said sadly and held the bucket close to my mouth as I threw up again.

"Its ok...you can't help it can you" Charlie said

"Its alright Anthony...you're just feeling sick" father said to me kindly.

The next day mum came in my room and gave me a box. I stared at it.

"Mum...what is it?" I asked

"School uniform" she said and pulled the duvet off me and started brushing my hair.

"...Mum...I feel sick" I said

"Get it on...NOW!"

I pulled on the uniform. It was a long sleeved shirt,red and blue tie,black trousers,red jumper,blazer and black shoes. I actually didn't put the jumper on and I didn't know if people would laugh if I did something wrong and said I had never been to a school before.

I walked to the train station the next day and bumped into Sophia...in the same uniform...well nearly. She had a shirt,jumper and blazer but no tie and she was wearing a skirt with tights and small heeled shoes. She saw me and waved a monthly train pass.

The train pulled into the station and we got on with our rucksacks.

A lady with three five year old children smiled. There were three seats then another opposite to them. In the middle was a table.

"Angela,move your bag so Stella can move over and move her bag so this young gentleman can sit down and then David, put your bag on your lap so the young lady can sit down please" said the lady and I got a seat next to a young girl called Stella. Sophia was sitting opposite, next to David.

"So...are you kids going to school?" Asked the lady and I pulled a strand of hair.

"Yes...but...I'm not feeling very well" I say and grab a drink out of my bag.

"I am as well" Sophia said and smiled.

"We're going to London" said Stella.

I had a swig of water and then shoved the bottle back in my bag. Then I groaned and clutched my stomach.

"Oh dear,are you feeling ok?" Asked the lady and looked at me like my friend Yakima did.

"I'm just feeling nervousness sickness, it happens a lot" I answer and Stella poked me.

"You look like my step-sister" she said hugging my arm.

"Oh...who is your step-sister?" I asked as she looked at me.

"Antoinette Dithy" she said to me and I smiled.

"Yeah...suppose he does eh" Sophia said smiling at me.

We listened to the conductor and then grabbed our bags.

"Next stop is Dropstone" he said and then walked over to us."ugh...School kids...I despise them because they litter and swear...and always listen to music and shout obnoxiously" he said. I growled and then my fangs came out. I clamped my mouth shut and turned away embarrassed.

After the lady and three children got off the train was headed to Wathney and that was where we were going. Wathney school. I was holding my bag over my shoulder and I was very nervous because I knew Sophia had friends that she would wonder off with and I would have none.

We got to school and I was just pooling around after Sophia had left with Adelen and Mayla(her friends from primary). I gulped and sat down on a bench. A teacher walked over to me and sat down.

"Hey now,what's wrong?" She asked as i started crying.

"I'm fine...just mood swings" I lied and she looked at me sadly.

"Its alright,you can tell me anything...look up because I don't want to mess up your sex...because you have goregeously long blond hair." She said

I looked at her and she nodded as she saw my tie...I was nervous and looked down again.

"So...what's happened...are you ok?"

"DO I LOOK OK TO YOU!" I yelled then clamped my hands over my mouth and squeeped "sorry..."

"I see what you mean...alright...puberty...simple solution"

It was break and Sophia ran up to me with her two friends

"Hey babe...what's wrong?" She said and her friends gasped

"Sophia...this is your boyfriend?!" Mayla and Adelen asked

"Yeah..."

"He's sexy" they both said

It was third lesson and it was cooking...

"Alright then guys...before first lesson you came in here and put your cooking ingredients in the fridge...if you brought them so I would like you to pick a partner" miss said and Sophia smiled gently at me.

"Um...can I be your partner...?" She asked me before her new friend Sabrina-Jane asked her.

"Sure" I said happily and nodded at her.

"Cool...k,so why haven't you got the same ingredients we have?"

"I have my allergies" I say and she nods.

We cooked our food and were allowed to eat lunch in the class because there wasn't another lesson with year 8,10,11 or 6-form. Sophia smiled at me.

After lunch we walked to our next class...English. Half-way through the lesson I felt terribly sick and groaned loudly.

"Anthony,are you alright sweetie?" Asked Miss Matroshka tilting her head as she looked at me.

"I-I-I feel sick" I said starting to cry a little

"Alright...do you want to just go to the bathroom quickly?"

"Yes Please" I said walking out the classroom.

I walked to the toilets quickly and locked myself in one of the stalls. I kneeled down and threw up in the toilet really violently.

((To be continued))


End file.
